Biosquare Slumber
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Helga never showed her love for Arnold in the episode Biosquare? I have, so I changed that for all us Hey Arnold! loving people out there. LOL. Hope you enjoy reading. Review PLEASE! (:
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold: Biosquare Slumber

**This is a short story for Hey Arnold! lovers. It is what I call short and sweet. LOL! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Review PLEASE! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon owns it. Craig Bartlett is a genius for writing it.**

Helga was going crazy. That stupid dripping was annoying her all to heck. She thought of a way to keep her mind away from the sound. She looked over at a now sleeping Arnold. She sighed and climbed silently out of her now deflated bed. She tiptoed over to Arnold. She made sure he was sound asleep and touched his cheek with her hand gently. She sighed quietly.

"Oh Arnold, how I love you, I wish I could be nice to you. Alas, I am so twisted I cannot even compliment the one person I love with all my heart. I am too worried about what other people say or think about me I can't show you the love I have for you. I hope one day I will have the courage. My darling football headed wonder boy, I hope you know how much I care for you…deep down…I hope you know," Helga whispered as she petted Arnold on his cold, soft, and smooth cheek. She swooned.

Arnold was dreaming something. He couldn't put his finger on it but he thought he heard Helga's voice…and she was saying she…_loved_ him? He even thought he saw her face and felt the touch of someone's hand on his face. He knew he had to be dreaming. He figured he could at least savor seeing, (even though he was dreaming) Helga being so kind to him. He stretched his hand out to her and put it on her cheek.

Helga was startled by his touch of affection. She thought he might wake up so she pulled away and was about to go back to her bed when she felt something holding her back. She looked in terror as she saw _Arnold's_ hand keeping her from leaving. She didn't want to wake him because, let's face it…that would _not_ end well for her. She sat back down. He smiled, still thinking this was a dream. He pulled her down closer to him. He mumbled something. Helga listened closely and understood what he was saying.

"Helga…Helga…I am glad you love…me. I don't mind that you," Arnold grumbled from being half asleep and sleep talking. He then spoke up but he wasn't speaking very clearly. Helga had a lot of hopeful and fearful emotion. She still listened, hoping he would stop soon and let her go. In some ways she also did _not _want him to stop. She thought this was too good to be true.

"Helga…you are my…friend and…I don't know why I…I didn't understand this before. You…love me. I don't know how I feel but…but… I want to… find out," as Arnold said these words, Helga was dyeing inside. He wanted to find out if he…_loved_ her? "I hope you… will let me Helga," he said unclearly, but clear enough Helga could understand. She gulped. He then did something crazy. He pulled her the last few inches down and kissed her! He kissed her very sweet but with a bit of passion. You could say that Helga was a little more than happy.

"Arnold…mmmmm…mmmmm…what are you…mmmmm!" She tried to get words out but he wouldn't let her. She then gave up and let herself be kissed by her beloved. She took a big breath through her nose and began to kiss back.

"Helga…mmmmm…mmmmm…I love…mmmmm…you," Arnold said the words that Helga had been waiting for since she was four. She swooned and put her hands on his face. She was wondering if "sleep kissing" was something you could actually do. If it was, he was sure doing it. It was about thirty seconds before he pulled back a bit, still brushing her lips with his. She didn't want it to end so she pulled him forward, not caring if he woke up. This was worth risking her secret.

Helga's action startled him to say the least. He woke up from his sleep. He of course is very dense and thought it was still a dream. He played along with it because…if it was a dream, what could it hurt? She finally pulled away after about one minute later.

"Arnold, I love you," Helga whispered. Arnold thinking he could do whatever he pleased because… well…it was _his_ dream after all, smiled and took hold of her hand. She saw now that his eyes were open and began to wonder if he was doing this because he wanted to or because he was still dreaming.

"Helga I know this is a dream but I don't ever want to wake up. I don't know why I am having this dream but maybe my mind is telling me something. Maybe it is telling me I should love you. I don't know but I am glad that I am having this dream," Arnold explained softly to Helga as he stared lovingly into her eyes. She now understood what was going on. He thought he was dreaming! She smiled and decided to play along with it.

"Umm…yes football-I mean Arnold, my love…you should love me...if you want to of course. I love you too much for words my darling. If you love me…kiss me," Helga dared to give Arnold this direction. He smiled and looked at her with a half lidded gaze.

"I don't know if I love you but I do know this is a dream and frankly…one of the best dreams I have ever had. I want to kiss you again but…I don't want to tell you I love you until I know for sure. If you let me, Helga…may I kiss you again?"

Helga's jaw dropped. He wanted to kiss her, granted he thought this was a dream but…still. She couldn't believe he was even a gentleman when he thought he was dreaming. She laughed and nodded to him. He smiled and took her face in the palm of his hands. He looked at her and kissed her again. She melted in his hands.

She finally registered all of this and put her instincts on. She took her hand's and put them on the back of his oblong head, and started to pet his hair. They both sighed through their noses and closed their eyes. Helga opened them first so she could see what Arnold was doing. He was petting her hand and then he put his hand on her shoulder. He moved it up to her bow and started feeling it. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and kept kissing her true love.

He finally pulled back. She giggled. He smiled. He liked seeing her happy. He noticed how nice she looked when she was happy. They blushed and looked away from each other for a second but looked back as quickly as they could. She was first to speak.

"Arnold?"

"Yes."

"I want you to know that you can take all the time you want to think about this. Love does take time. I mean it didn't for me but, I am a little…different. You think about this dream. When you wake up I will be mean and rude again but know that I don't mean it, ok?"

"Thank you Helga. I will keep that in mind. I have a question though. Why are you so mean to me?" Arnold asked. Helga looked at him with sad eyes and explained to him, what she thought would be the best answer.

There are many answers to that Arnold. I am afraid I can't answer that. That is something you will have to figure out for yourself. Now, go back to sleep my dear, sweet Arnold. You need to rest. I love you," Helga said as she tucked Arnold back into his covers. He smiled and let himself be snuggled into his blankets. She sighed and put her hand to his cheek. He nuzzled her palm. She kissed his forehead and said one last thing. "You have to know that this was a dream. It never happened, ok? Go to sleep now," Helga instructed him. He nodded. He closed his eyes and fell back into his slumber. Helga walked silently back to her own bed.

She soon relaxed herself and was about to drift off when she heard something that made her heart flutter.

"I love you Helga," a sweet football headed boy dreamily said.


	2. Chapter 2:What Happened Next?

What Happened Next?

**A sequel…oh yes! This is the sequel to Biosquare Slumber. I hope you enjoy! (: Disclaimer…I do not own Hey Arnold! I know it is tragic but I don't. Craig Bartlett rocks for making Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon, if you are reading this…thanks for putting Hey Arnold! on as long as you did…but if you don't mind, could you PLEASE OH PLEASE, with a CHERRY ON TOP help us football heads out and get us the Jungle movie? **

Helga and Arnold made it out of the biosquare just in time. They smiled as they saw that the ants had made it to safety as well. They were out of breath but smiled at one another. Helga was going out of her mind. She just saved Arnold! Her beloved was rescued by her! She was so happy.

"Are you ok Helga?" Arnold asked Helga one more time.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine but my shoulder really hurts."

"I will ask my grandpa to take you to the doctor before school starts, ok?"

"Ok football head. Whatever floats your boat," Helga said as casually as possible. He smiled and got up off the mattress they had been floating upon. He reached his hand out to her and she stared at it. She couldn't believe this. She just about nearly killed Arnold by flooding his biosquare and he was still being nice to her. She took it. She remembered how his lips felt from last night. They were so warm and soft…his hand was like that too. She mentally sighed.

"Umm…come on, I guess. I will go find my Grandpa…" Arnold was interrupted by footsteps.

"So…did you two enjoy your little swim?" I know me and Abner had a hoot watching it. You two are entertaining sometimes with your shenanigans," Arnold's Grandpa had come from around the corner laughing. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Grandpa, if you knew that we were _drowning_ in there, why did you turn up the water?" Arnold asked obviously holding back his frustration. Grandpa scratched his head.

"You were drowning? I thought you two wanted to take a delightful swim. Sorry for the misunderstanding but no one got hurt right, so no harm done," Grandpa Phil said as he winked at Arnold. Arnold frowned at his grandpa.

"Grandpa, Helga actually _did _get hurt. Can you take us to the doctors before school starts…which is in a couple of hours so let's get going," Arnold demanded, obviously annoyed that his grandfather had been the cause of Helga's pain. '_Why am I so upset? I am sure Helga is just fine and grandpa probably was just playing around…but that dream I had last night…it was so real. Is that why I am so defensive for Helga…because I…love her?' _

"You hoo, earth to football head," Helga had been saying to get Arnold's attention. Arnold snapped back his attention to Helga.

"Where did my Grandpa go?"

"He said something about warming the Packard up. He said that he's gonna take me to the doctors before though," Helga rubbed her shoulder. "That's probably a good thing because my arm really hurts. Anyway, let's go Arnoldo," Helga directed as she pulled Arnold around the front of the boarding house and beside Grandpa Phil's Packard. Helga was about to go in when Arnold stopped her.

"Let me help you Helga," Arnold said as he opened the car door for her and waited for her to go in. She mentally sighed but snapped out of it and got in.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem," Arnold said as he got in and sat next to her. She scooted away from Arnold a bit. She felt a little uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong, she wanted to be near him and everything but from what happened last night she was worried he might come to his senses and realize it was not a dream. He noticed her sudden distance and frowned.

He decided to take this time to think about that crazy dream he had had last night. '_Why did she tell me she…loved me? That must have been just a random dream that didn't mean anything…right? I mean maybe my mind or my… heart was trying to tell me I care about her more than just a friend. I mean we are barely even friends so how could I love her? This is confusing. There must be a reason for that dream though. Dreams mean something…most of the time. I wonder if she really likes me. She saved me from drowning earlier so maybe she does. Of course, any person with a heart would not let someone die…even if they do hate them. I have always thought Helga can't be all that bad. No one is mean for no reason. They have motivations or their own reasons. This just doesn't make sense though. It is Helga though and when does anything to do with her make any sense? I guess I'll just see how things play out._

Grandpa had pulled into the urgent cares office when Helga unbuckled her seatbelt. That pulled Arnold back into reality. He unbuckled his as well. Grandpa parked the Packard and looked behind him to where Arnold and Helga were sitting.

"Alright, let's go get your arm checked out girly. I really am sorry about that by the way. I wish I would have been smarter," Grandpa apologized. Helga shrugged.

"It's ok…it wasn't that bad," she reassured Arnold's Grandpa. He chuckled.

"Oh so you're tough are you? You remind me of a little girl I used to know," Phil said. Arnold looked puzzled. "Oh Shortman, I haven't told you that story yet have I? Oh well…I guess we can save it for a later date then. We need to get this girl in that office right away. Let's hop to it then."

"Ok, Grandpa," Arnold said. Helga just nodded. Arnold got out of the car. Helga sighed and was about to open the door when it suddenly opened. She looked up and saw that Arnold had opened the door for her. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Thanks football head," she muttered under her breath. He studied her for a second. She looked nervous and jittery. It was weird for him to see her this way. She was almost always confident and not afraid. She seemed the opposite of herself. She climbed out of the car and stood tall, obviously trying to make herself look confident. He smiled to himself as he closed the Packard door. "Something funny?"

"Huh? Oh umm…no…I mean not about you or anything…I was just thinking of something funny that happened yesterday," Arnold stuttered as he spoke. Helga raised her brow.

"You are really weird football head. I hope you know that," Helga said. Arnold chuckled.

"How could I not when you tell me every day."

"You make a point football head. Now let's go," Helga said as she started to walk towards the door. Arnold followed and Grandpa was already there.

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long," Grandpa said with amusement in his voice as the two children walked into the clinic. "I am going to talk to the lady at the desk. You two wait right here, ok?"

"Ok," the children said in unison. Grandpa smiled and walked to the front desk.

"So…" Arnold said.

"So…" Helga said as she looked at the ground and tapped her foot, trying to look busy. Arnold looked at Helga out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and Helga noticed. "Football head, I would like to know what is so funny," Helga said, obviously annoyed by Arnold being amused at the situation.

"Oh…I just was thinking…about a dream I had last night. It was kind of crazy," Arnold said. Helga looked nervous. She was worried that he might ask… "Would you mind if I told you about it?" Arnold asked the question that Helga had been dreading to hear. She couldn't speak so she just nodded. "Oh if you mind then I won't…"

"No! I mean…I don't mind at all. You can tell me your dream. I look forward to hear what crazy thoughts you were thinking. I know it had to be crazy if it was in your big, long mind," Helga insisted. Arnold chuckled. He smiled and decided to tell her.

"Thanks…I think. So the dream was about…well…you," Helga's eyes got big. "I mean…it was kind of nice and you were…sweet and…I mean I liked the dream. You were being nice to me and you said you loved…"

"Ok short man, time to take this girl to the doctor. He's waiting for us," Grandpa Phil interrupted. Helga sighed with relief in her mind. She didn't like were that conversation was going.

"Umm…ok Grandpa. Let's go Helga," Arnold said.

"Ok."

"Great! Come on you two," Grandpa said as he motioned them forward. They followed his lead and walked slightly behind him. Arnold whispered in Helga's ear as they got to a tiny hallway.

"We'll pick up on that conversation later," Arnold whispered. Grandpa noticed this of course.

"Hey. No whispering. I don't care if she _is _your girlfriend Arnold. You are still nine you know. Grandpa said. Arnold blushed and scowled a little at his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed. "She is not my girlfriend," Arnold said, making Helga blush.

"Ok Arnold…whatever you say," Phil said.

The three of them had made it to the doctor's office and Grandpa knocked on the door. There was a sweet voice from the other side.

"Come in," the voice said. They did as they were told and walked in. The doctor was sitting at a desk and had a smile on her face. She wore scrubs and had short dark hair. "Hello children," she said to Arnold and Helga. They waved. She turned to Grandpa. "Oh and hello…Phil was it?"

"Yes and your name?" Grandpa asked. She smiled.

"My name is Nurse Marissa. Anyway, which child will I be checking?" Nurse Marissa asked. Grandpa motioned to Helga.

"This little lady right here is who I want you to check out. She said her arm really hurts and she may have hurt it because…there was a…incident this morning," Grandpa said. Nurse Marissa smiled and looked at Helga.

"Alright then, why don't I take you to the X-ray in the back? You two can stay here. We will be back soon," she said and Arnold started to frown.

"Umm…Nurse Marissa, can I come too? I think I should umm..." Arnold blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3:Did Arnold Just Say That?

Did Arnold Just Say That?

**A new chapter for my lovely fans out there! I hope you enjoy! Please comment. When I have bad days, your awesome reviews help me get through it. I love everyone! You guys are AWESOME! (: P.S. I don't own Hey Arnold! Oooo shocker! Also sorry for that cliff hanger but I wanted to get a chapter up. I just learned how to put them up so I am a little excited. Thanks for being so patient everyone! I am a really busy person so I write whenever I can but I have a lot of tests and school work so I won't be able to write a lot so be my awesome fans and promise me you guys will be patient. I will write as fast as I can.**

"Why would you want to come with her?" Nurse Marissa asked. Grandpa nodded and looked at Arnold.

"Yeah short man, why do you want to come with Helga…ohhh…you want to make sure your _girlfriend _is ok?" Grandpa asked with amusement. Arnold gulped. That was the reason he wanted to go with Helga. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He obviously didn't like that his grandpa had just called Helga his girlfriend _again_. He then used an excuse that popped into his head.

"Actually I was wondering if you could check me out too. My umm…leg is kind of sore," Arnold lied. Arnold hated to lie but he felt as though he had to come with Helga. Helga was looking away from all of the members in this conversation. It was very embarrassing for her. She stayed very silent.

The nurse considered for a moment and decided to let him come.

"Alright…you can come. Phil, was it? You may stay here or come with us. It is your decision," Marissa said.

"I will stay here. I want to give these two crazy kids some alone time," Grandpa said as he winked at Arnold. Arnold sighed and rolled his eyes. Nurse Marissa giggled a little.

"Alright, let's go then," she said. Arnold and Helga followed her. Grandpa sat down in the waiting room and started to flip through a magazine that was on the table.

Nurse Marissa went into a room and Arnold and Helga went in as well. She stopped.

"I forgot that I left my clipboard in my other room. I will be right back ok?" She asked the two children. They nodded. She then left the room and closed the door. They were _alone_.

Arnold wanted to speak with Helga. They had gotten interrupted and he knew that the nurse would be back soon. He decided to speak up.

"Umm…Helga?"

"Yeah Arnold?"

"I realize that we got interrupted earlier so do you want to talk about it more?" Arnold asked. Helga wanted to say no but knew that was a stupid question, especially because she knew Arnold and one sad look from him and she would agree to anything he wanted her to do. She faced him and nodded. He smiled a little.

"That's great. Well, what I was saying before was I had this weird dream. I don't know if I should tell you but I feel like it's the right thing to do," Arnold said.

"Oh, well we know how much you love 'doing the right thing' Arnold," Helga joked, trying to make this conversation less awkward. He smiled a little, obviously amused by her joke. He figured she just felt weird about this.

"Yeah so anyway, the dream, it was sort of…actually it _was_ exactly about you. You sort of told me you…umm…loved me," Arnold stuttered. He blushed as he finished the rest of his explanation of his dream. "Also I told you that _I_ loved you too. At least I was ok with you loving me and I could try to love you. It was a bit corny in some ways but I thought that it meant…_something_. Of course you don't love me but we could always be better friends."

"I umm…would like if…if…" Helga did not know what to say so she searched her mind for an answer, an insult, or…_anything_. She opened her mouth but the nurse walked in as soon as she did.

"Hello you two, have fun while I was gone?" Nurse Marissa asked as she closed the door. The kids shrugged. Marissa smiled.

"Well, why don't you two come over here to the x-ray machine? We can check your injuries," she suggested. They walked slowly to the machine. Marissa took Helga and pointed to a lever. "I am going to pull that as you put your arm behind this screen. Can you stand there please?"

"Sure," Helga said as she stood next to the screen and waited for her instructions.

"Alright, now I want you to stretch your leg out to your side," Marissa instructed. Helga nodded and did what she was asked. Nurse Marissa pulled the lever and the screen went bright. They all saw the inside of Helga's arm was. It looked a little bent. Arnold frowned at this sight.

"Why is it…bent?" Arnold asked the nurse. She turned to Arnold.

"I think that she sprained it. We are going to have to have her wear a supporter. First though we should check your leg Arnold. Step over where Helga is and do what she just did but with your leg. Can you do that?" Nurse Marissa asked. Arnold nodded and made his way to where Helga was. Helga moved and Arnold stepped forward and proceeded to put his leg out. The light was still on so they all saw Arnold's leg. It looked perfectly fine.

"Umm…it looks fine. Are you sure it hurts?" Nurse Marissa asked. Arnold gulped.

"Actually…it doesn't hurt anymore. I think I should be fine now. You should just go get Helga's supporter thing. We'll wait right here," Arnold said as he put his leg down and stepped closer to the young nurse, obviously wanting her to leave so Helga and him could finish their conversations. Marissa caught on and smiled.

"Alright alright, I will leave you two _alone," _there was that word again. She smiled to herself and walked out of the room. Arnold sighed. He sat down awkwardly on his seat and smiled shyly for Helga to sit down.

"I guess people like interrupting us football head," Helga said jokingly. Arnold nodded. Helga sat down next to him.

"I…I think…I think I…I…I…" Arnold stuttered. He was trying to say something he had been thinking about all day but he just couldn't spit it out.

"What Arnold?" Helga asked. Arnold took a deep breath and finally said it.

"I think I love you."


	4. Chapter 4:I Don't Know How I Feel

I Don't Know How I Feel.

_**Woop! Last Chapter Dance! I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it and I have told all of you this before but I love reviews! Please review as much as you can! I will be writing more stories soon. I have a lot in progress so watch out for The Writing Hurricane! (If I was a super hero I think that is who I would be.) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! but when I do…you guys are the first ones I will tell. (:**_

__"I think I love you," Arnold said quietly with a blush rising in his cheeks. Helga could have died right then…but that would have ruined the whole show so she held it together and decided to just faint instead. Arnold caught her as she fell forward into his arms. He sat her on the chair and made sure she was sitting up straight and made sure she wasn't going to fall forward in her seat. He took this time that she blocked out to register his feeling towards her. He didn't know what he was going to say when she woke up so he thought about…what else but…her?

He looked at her. She wasn't gorgeous. She wasn't ugly. She wasn't perfect. She was just…Helga. He didn't know how he felt but he knew he cared for her deeply. He looked at her pink bow. She had worn it ever since she was four years old. He had always thought it was kind of cute. He always thought _she _was kind of cute. He remembered he had always been curious towards her. He looked at her unibrow. It was not the cutest thing about her but he knew he couldn't imagine her without it. He knew what he would say when she woke up. The nurse walked in the room and saw Helga.

"Oh my, why is Helga passed out?" She asked Arnold. Arnold shrugged trying to seem casual when nothing about this situation was "casual," not even a little.

"She just…fainted. I don't know why…she just…_did._ I think she was…umm tired…yeah that's it! She was tired. I hope she wakes up soon," Arnold explained to her. Nurse Marissa looked dumbfounded. Why would she just pass out? Any normal person would ask that question. She decided to let it go.

"Alright…umm…I will wake her up and get her set up but in the mean time you go to your grandpa. He said he was going to get the car ready so you go with him and I will send her out when she's ready," Nurse Marissa instructed. Arnold nodded. He opened the door and decided to wait in the hallway for Helga. He just couldn't leave her. He was so shocked at the feelings he had at that moment. He needed to think.

_'Why did I say I…loved her? I mean I care for her but…do I really love her? This romance stuff is so confusing! Maybe she won't remember it and she'll think it was a dream. I hope so anyway. Then I will have some time to think. What am going to do if she does remember though? She will ask so many questions. She might…punch me or something. No…I don't think she would do that. I don't know!'_

Suddenly the door of the room where Helga had been started to turn and it slowly opened. He saw Helga coming out and he hid behind a potted plant. He heard Helga's voice. He suddenly thought it sounded nicer and almost…happy?

"Thanks Nurse Marissa, I will keep that in mind. Oh and thanks for helping me with my arm and stuff. Bye," Helga said as she closed the door gently. She had a lovesick smile on her face and she sighed as if she was at total peace. Arnold raised his eyebrow. He saw she was about to pass the plant so he held his breath. Helga passed and she stopped. Arnold gulped. She then sneezed a little. Arnold sighed with relief. Helga then suddenly looked behind the plant and stated, "Hey Arnold."

"Umm…hi," Arnold waved shyly. Helga chuckled. Arnold stood up and swayed back and forth kind of nervous. Helga rolled her eyes and pulled Arnold by the wrist and took him into a janitor's closet. She locked the door and clicked on the light.

"Look, let's not make this so awkward. You said you loved me. Why?" Helga asked.

"Well…I care about you and well…I don't know if I love you but it was just in the moment and I went for it," Arnold explained. Helga sighed.

"You mean like this?" Helga asked as she pulled her football head angel forward and kissed him passionately. She held him close and put her free hand on his oblong head. Arnold was startled. He let her kiss him. He responded but just slightly. He had never _really _kissed a girl let alone on the lips. Helga (after about a minute or so) pulled back and took her hand off his head. "That was in the moment. Arnold…you don't…love me and…I don't love you. I like you and all but you're just not my type. I would like to be your friend but I am a bully and you're a goody two-shoes. People wouldn't accept it. I don't want to burst our bubble but this wouldn't work out, ok? Do you understand? Let's just keep our relationship…professional," Helga explained. What Arnold didn't know was how much this pained Helga to say. She wanted him to love her but she knew she had a part in why he said what he did. She messed with his mind by telling him that she loved him when he thought he was asleep. She knew him loving her had to be the real deal or no dice for her. She wanted him to love her the right way.

Arnold took this in. The kiss, the explanation, and the fact she said she couldn't love him if she wanted to. This was a lot to take in at nine years old. He didn't know how he felt or if he really loved her so he agreed with her.

"You're right Helga. I should know that you don't love me. One question though?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded. "Why did you kiss me?" Helga sighed.

"I kissed you to make a point. Did you feel anything when I kissed you?"

"No," Arnold lied. He felt a lot but he didn't want her to know he loved her…or at least thought he could love her if he wanted to…which he did. Helga sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Exactly so let's get the heck out of dodge and go to your Grandpa. I know he is probably wondering where we are," Helga said. Arnold nodded and put his hand on the door knob. He quickly stood up on his tip toes and kissed Helga on the cheek. Her cheek went hot. She was about to say something but Arnold had opened the door and was walking out of the urgent care's doors. She quickly followed him and got into Phil's Packard. Grandpa smiled.

"You two have no sense of time. Anyway, school has already started so let's get on the road. You know you two are still wet right?" They nodded at the obvious question. Grandpa nodded and started to drive out of the parking lot. They drove and drove until they pulled into the school parking lot. Arnold remembered something.

"Grandpa I forgot I left the project stuff in your trunk. Can you pop it open?" Grandpa nodded. Arnold opened it up after he got out of the car. He grabbed it and Helga and Arnold ran to their classroom. Grandpa went to the office to tell them why the kids were late. Arnold and Helga were out of breath, soaking wet, and had their hands full. (Except Helga who had her arm supporter on.) Arnold smiled at her. Helga smiled back. Arnold put his hand on the door handle and slowly turned it. He opened it but not before kissing Helga quickly on her _lips_. She shook her head and they went in yelling "We're here, we're here!"

**Sorry for them not getting together fully but I wanted to make sure it still went with the show. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. I love reviews! (Please and thank you.) (: (: (:**


End file.
